


You Two Can't Be Apart...

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 2x10 spoilers, A Story, Advice, F/M, Future!Wyatt, Present!Lucy, Realisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:06:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: Future!Wyatt and Present!Lucy have a little heart to heart about that tile in the bathroom...





	You Two Can't Be Apart...

**Author's Note:**

> shorthairdontcare22 asked for this on tumblr... I couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> It's not long, but I needed something positive after THAT finale and the not knowing if we're getting more.

**_You Two Can’t Be Apart..._ **

 

Lucy didn’t see the chair outside the bathroom and assumed the coast was clear. Swiftly, she flew into her room to gather her wash bag, towel, and fresh clothes. She was hoping a hot shower and some privacy would help her understand the crazy her life had become over the past few days.

Ever since they’d… lost Rufus, met Wyatt and Lucy from the future, and then saved Rufus, her head had been in a tailspin. She hadn’t had a chance to digest what Wyatt has told her in the moments before the second lifeboat arrived. She’d been plunged into chaos and confusion with little to no downtime.

She walked along the dimly lit hallway to the bathroom. It was almost six am, and she knew everyone would be waking up soon, so she knew that this was the only chance to get some time to herself to process.

Her and Wyatt’s future selves had left after only a couple of days, but they’d left an imprint of everyone in the bunker. Jiya and Rufus had holed themselves up in one of the rooms, getting reacquainted with each other after spending so much time apart. It may have only been a matter of days for most of them, but for Jiya, she’d lived three years without the man she loved, and then lost him. No one disturbed them out of respect for the couple.

Quietly, she opened the door to the bathroom, and made sure she placed the chair outside before closing the door behind her. She walked over to the mirror to check her reflection - her bruises and cuts were healing nicely. Soon, there would be no evidence of her frantic fight with Emma in 1888. Lucy wasn’t sure if she was pleased about that or not. The reminders made it stay real in her mind.

Lucy had never wanted to kill someone in her life more than she had Emma Whitmore after she’d killed her mother, putting a final end to her ever getting her sister back She would have done it too, if she hadn’t run out of bullets. Looking away from the mirror to stop her thoughts from spiralling out of control once more, she turned to turn the shower on and stripped off her clothes.

Once she was finished, Lucy found herself in front of the mirror once more, but this time she didn’t look at her reflection, she dropped her gaze to the broken tile underneath it. It had bugged her for so long, wondering how it had gotten that way. That thought had been answered just a day before by Wyatt from the future when she’d walked into the bathroom to find him looking at it, a small smile on his face.

:: ::

_ Pushing the chair out of the bathroom, Lucy closed the door, turned to walk over to the sink, and squealed. Wyatt stood in front of the mirror, oblivious to her presence. She hadn’t had much of a chance to speak to the future incarnation of the man she had grown to love and trust beyond anything she’d ever expected and in spite of his actions following the return of his ‘dead’ wife. _

_ Silently, she watched him for a couple of minutes as he ran the tips of his fingers across the broken tile just above the sink, a smile playing at the corner of his lips which were partially hidden by his beard. _

_ The beard had come as more of a surprise than his and her other self’s appearance if she was honest with herself. She’d only ever seen Wyatt clean shaven or with his jaw covered in dark stubble. She didn’t dislike it, but she also didn’t love it. While she could still see his eyes, she couldn’t see his face as much as she would like. _

_ “I can feel you watching me.” His voice made her jump. _

_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise anyone was in here, the chair wasn’t outside.” _

_ “It’s okay, I forgot about that rule. It’s been a while since I’ve had to do it.” He turned to look at her, the smile on his face a little wider. _

_ “I’ll come back, let you finish up.” She scrambled to get her words out, unsure how she felt being alone with him. _

_ “Don’t worry. I’m done, I was just reliving some of the more painful memories.” His eyes flicked back to the broken tile. _

_ “I always wondered what had happened to that, I should have guessed it was something to do with you.” _

_ Both of them laughed softly. _

_ “Yeah, I damn near broke a knuckle punching that.” _

_ “Why would you punch a wall?” Lucy forgot about leaving, wanting to know what caused him to do it. “And when did you do it?” _

_ “It was when you were with Rittenhouse. I’d been going crazy because it felt like no one was trying to find you, and they wouldn’t let me out of this hell hole to do just that.” There was a hint of sadness to his voice. Both of them knew the outcome of that day in 1918, when they found one another again, but it seemed to Lucy that Wyatt got sad remembering what it was like for them to be separated. It wasn’t that long ago for her and it still hurt when she remembered how she’d been led to believe they were all dead. _

_ “I got frustrated with the unspoken belief that you were dead, and decided to take it out on this tile. Even then, without openly admitting it, I couldn’t be without you. I loved you,  _ he  _ loves you Lucy.” _

_ Not the direction she’d expected this conversation to go, not that she’d expected to be having a conversation with this Wyatt at all. She’d only wanted to freshen up. _

_ “I know he does, he told me.” _

_ “I remember that. He… hell, I felt so guilty about Rufus and Jessica… I had to tell you. It wasn’t ideal, but I needed to say it. He doesn’t need to hear you say it right away, but I know how you feel and you need to tell him eventually.” _

_ Biting at her thumbnail, Lucy wasn’t sure what to say. Having Wyatt talk about himself in such a way was jarring, but oddly comforting at the same time. It was clear that he and the future Lucy had been through a lot, even more than the Lucy and Wyatt of her timeline, but they were still together, they were still solid; and if the way they revolved around each other was any indication, they were very much in love. The two of them were a single unit, something Lucy couldn’t quite picture for herself just yet. _

_ “I know everything’s very new and raw right now, but you two need each other. You  _ can’t  _ be apart.” He indicated the broken tile again. “This is proof of that. The fact his… my feelings for you never wavered once while Jessica was around was proof.” _

_ “Have you started believing in fate then?” She asked him, unable to stop the smile twitching at the corner of her mouth. _

_ “I do now, because of you, because of who you become and who you make me become.” _

_ “Can you-” _

_ “I can’t say any more than that. I’ll leave you to it.” In silence, he gathered his things, smiled at her, and left the bathroom. _

_ As he left, he turned back to watch her stroke her fingertips across the crack in the tile. With a smile, he closed the door behind him. His Lucy was waiting for him, her gear already back in their lifeboat. She stood, leaning against the wall opposite the bathroom, saying nothing, with an eyebrow raised. _

_ “What?” He asked, knowing why she was looking at him like that. _

_ Still she said nothing, she didn’t need to. They knew each other well enough to communicate without words. _

_ “We came back to help, this is helping.... We’re all about helping people, right?” _

_ Lucy laughed softly as she pushed away from the wall and pressed her lips to his gently. _

_ “Let’s go home.” _

:: ::

It had only been a week since they’d left, but the Lucy and Wyatt from the future had left an imprint on her. They gave her hope for  _ her  _ future. Time was fluid, always subject to change, but she realised that she didn’t want to change time. She wanted to have a future with Wyatt, and not just as partners in the work sense of the word.

Maybe it was time they started to communicate more about what they needed from one another and take it one day at a time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
